A LoveHate Relationship
by RachelHPLover
Summary: Albus Potter loves a lot of things about Scorpius Malfoy, but he hates how Scorpius would never love him as anything more than a friend. Scorpius Malfoy loves many things about Albus Potter, but he hates how Albus Potter was the straight quidditch star who would never love him as anything more than a friend.


Hello my dear readers! I decided to try a one shot! I'm really REALLY proud of it even though it is quite short so please make sure to comment. This is the first one shot I've ever written and the second story ever so be nice. In this sad little short story we are given a little peek into the relationship between Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. If you like what you see, make sure you check out my other story. It isn't finished yet, but I think it's coming along quite nicely.

Enjoy the story!

 **A Love/Hate Relationship**

Beads of water dripped from the leaves of a large oak tree and into the lake sending small currents across it's dark, glassy surface. Albus Severus Potter looked up from his essay, his eyes shifting to his best friend. He watched as Scorpius Malfoy furiously scratched his quill against his parchment, eager to write each and every word as fast as possible. He watched as Scorpius' brow furrowed, his forehead creasing in concentration.

Albus loved many things about Scorpius Malfoy. He loved how the early spring sunlight got caught in his platinum blond hair. How concentrated he became when writing essays for school. Albus love how Scorpius subconsciously would run his hands through his silky hair when writing. How delicately his fingers held his quill. Albus loved how Scorpius didn't care that he had famous parents or a crazy family. Albus loved how Scorpius' voice would crack whenever he got upset, and how Albus was the only one to ever see him cry. Most of all, Albus loved that Scorpius trusted him.

But, Albus hated how Scorpius was a head taller than him, and would always hold things just out of his reach. Albus hated how Scorpius flinched when given a hug, scarred from previous encounters with his grandfather. How Scorpius never got angry, instead always staying infuriatingly calm. Albus hated how Scorpius rarely told him how he was feeling, keeping all of his emotions bottled up. Albus hated how every girl would swoon when Scorpius walked by. How his cousin Rose would talk about how mysterious and sexy he was. Albus hated how Scorpius would never love him as anything more than a friend.

With a sad smile, Albus looked back down at his essay, picking up his quill once more.

Scorpius Malfoy sighed, shifting positions as he glanced up from his parchment. A baby bird chirped in a nearby nest, awaiting the arrival of it's mother anxiously, a hungry mouth ready to be fed. His eyes shifted to his best friend, Albus Potter, and Scorpius watched as he tapped his quill on the side of his parchment, trying to think of his next sentence.

Scorpius loved many things about Albus Potter. He loved how passionate Albus was about quidditch. How protective he was of his family and friends. Scorpius love how Albus punched some 6th year in the jaw when he insulted Scorpius' family. How a Slytherin scarf complimented his shocking green eyes. He loved how his calloused hands would clench with rage whenever a new boy would date his little sister. Scorpius loved how Albus always asked him how he was feeling, and was always honest when Scorpius asked him the same question. Scorpius loved how Albus wore his heart on his sleeve and was proud of who he was. Most of all, Scorpius loved how Albus was his friend.

But, Scorpius hated how Albus could always score a higher mark on each test. He hated how infuriatingly polite Albus was all the time. Scorpius hated how Albus was always getting drunk with his quidditch team. How Albus would always throw snowballs at his head when he least expects it. Scorpius hated how girls would giggle as Albus walked past, whispering about how chiseled the quidditch star's abs were. How Albus always had some girl to snog. Scorpius hated how Albus Potter was the straight quidditch star who would never love him as anything more than a friend.

With a sad smile, Scorpius looked back down at his essay, picking up his quill once again.


End file.
